Bullet Soup
by Absurdly sublime
Summary: Gun toting, badass bounty hunters. Rolling in black sadans, looking sharp and kicking ass. Starring the DBZ cast. Track 2: The tale of Freeza's rise to power and Goku gets mixed signals from Chi-Chi...Action, intrigue, danger, and romance! Rated for langu
1. Track 1

"Bullet Soup" Theme song  
"Anxiety"  
by   
Black-Eyed Peas ft. Papa Roach

_I feel like I wanna smack somebody,  
Turn around and bitch slap somebody,  
But I ain't goin' out bro (no, no, no),  
I ain't givin' into it (no, no, no),  
Anxieties bash my mind in,  
Terrorizing my soul like Bin Laden,  
But I ain't fallin' down bro (no, no, no),  
I won't lose control bro (no, no, no),  
Shackle and chained,  
My soul feels stained,  
I can't explain got an itch on my brain,  
Lately my whole aim is to maintain,  
And regain control of my mainframe,  
My bloods boiling its beatin' out propane,  
My train of thought's more like a runaway train,  
I'm in a fast car drivin' in a fast lane,  
In the rain and I'm might just hydroplane,_

_I don't fear none of my enemies,  
And I don't fear bullets from oozies,  
I've been dealing with something that's worse than these,  
That'll make you fall to your knees, and that's   
The anxiety, the sane and the insane rivalry,  
Paranoia's brought me to my knees,  
Lord please, please, please,  
Take away my anxiety,  
The sane and the insane rivalry,  
Paranoia's brought me to my knees,  
Lord please, please, please,  
Take away my anxiety,_

_My head keeps running away my brother,  
The only thing making me stay my brother,  
But I won't give into it bro (no, no, no),  
Gotta get myself back now,  
God, I can't let my mind be,  
Tell my enemy is my own,  
Gots to find my inner wealth,  
Gots to hold up my thoughts,  
I can't get caught (no, no, no),  
I can't give into it now (no, no, no),  
Emotions are trapped set on lock,  
Got my brain stuck goin through the motions,  
Only I know what's up,  
I'm filled up with pain,  
Tryin' to gain my sanity,  
Everywhere I turn it's a dead end in front of me,  
With nowhere to go gotta shake this anxiety,  
Got me feelin' strange paranoia took over me,  
And it's weighin' me down,  
And I can't run any longer, yo,  
Knees to the ground,_

_I don't fear none of my enemies,  
And I don't fear bullets from oozies,  
I've been dealing with something that's worse than these,  
That'll make you fall to your knees, and that's   
The anxiety, the sane and the insane rivalry,  
Paranoia's brought me to my knees,  
Lord please, please, please,  
Take away my anxiety,  
The sane and the insane rivalry,  
Paranoia's brought me to my knees, Lord please, please, please,  
Take away my anxiety,_

Track 1  
"Gray"(directors cut)

"Bounty hunters, vigilantes, mercenaries—as much as I despise the idea—that's what we are, me and my partner. Though I'd say we're most like vigilantes or rouge heroes. Sure, we get the fax, catch the bad guy, and in the end fill our pockets, but the money is nothing more then a formality. A lucrative one, oh no doubt, but non-the-less something that is of no consequence to us, not these days anyways, but when I first got into this business, sure, I thought it was that simple. Just three steps away from cash in the bank. Yup, I thought it was as easy as that, I thought everything was one way or the other, like life was nothing more then a 'yes' or 'no' questionnaire. I only wish." 

That afternoon, in downtown Westcity, across the street from the Stop'n Sleep Motels, a smooth black sedan was parked, unassumingly, at the corner of an empty intersection. Beads of water gathered on the hood and roof smooth black sedan was parked, unassumingly, at the corner of an empty intersection. Beads of water gathered on the hood and roof, falling and taking others if even lightly jolted. Inside, the windows fogged over from the steam of a hot cup of coffee that rested snugly in the dashboard cup holder.

"Oh by the way, the name's Briefs, Bulma Briefs. Yes, _that_ Bulma Briefs. The very same miss Briefs whose father is a wealthy big time lawyer. I know, I know. Your gonna ask, 'Why' why am I, a bounty hunter, of all people; because it's definitely not for the money. Then why, the thrill, some kind of guilt, is it because I just want to put the dirty fucks of the world in jail just as fast as my father can put 'em back on the streets, well, no on all accounts; but when I do know why, I wont hold out, I promise."

It was now the third hour of the stakeout. The cold air continued to sting and bite, even inside the car it turned once scolding hot coffee into cappuccino flavored ice cream. The sun was no help, it stayed hidden behind gray and sluggish clouds, and all that could be seen of it was a slightly brighter area of opaque white.

"I hope you didn't get the wrong idea from that last part. I don't think my dad's a bad guy or anything, oh no, I just wish there were betters ways he could use his talents. Other than that, if you knew him at all there's no way you could dislike the guy, he's just too nice."

Inside the car, in front of the wheel, a woman, wearing all white, with straight medium hair, blue. A shiny old six-shooter tucked behind her coat. Beside her, a man, younger, thick black hair, wearing all white as well, on him, three pieces: a golden 9mm automatic handgun, custom made, tucked in his pants—two Smith & Wesson handguns, one by his ankle, the other hidden where no man dared to pat down.

"Even my partner likes him, my father I mean, and he's a very good judge of character, most of the time anyhow. Right, I almost forgot. My partner, his name is Goku and yes, he's the son of Bardock who used to be a very powerful sub-boss of the former crime syndicate, known as the Golden Monkeys, run by Vegeta King Sr.. It's a long story, but he ain't apart of that anymore. He never was really. Mother got him out when he was a baby. Good thing too, a few months later, the Golden Monkeys were wiped out and taken over by the Red Ice faction."

The two dress in white are a part of the Bullet Soup Bounty Hunting Agency, hence the fashion statement. Every crook and jailbird knows that when the white suits come with a dead or alive mission, the smartest thing to do is to just give up. If not, the coroner is going to find a whole lot of 9mm slugs in their stomachs, a sign they had a helping of bullet soup just before they died.

"The Red Ice faction is more powerful, more dangerous, then the Golden Monkeys ever were. The ring is run by non other then Michael Red also known as _the Red Freezer_ or _Freezer._ He's our target; we get him, the entire faction collapses. At least that's the theory. His brother, Cole Red or Cooler is always ready to step up in his brothers place; he also has several generals ready to step up: Ginyu, a tricky thug with a team of gun-for-hires each with specialized talents—Andy, an unknown upstart who handles a lot of Freezer's business deals and also serves as his personal bodyguard, not much is known about him—and the most potentially dangerous one of them all, Vegeta King Jr., the son of Vegeta King, and rightful heir to the now defunct Golden Monkeys. He serves Freezer now as an assassin. To date he has killed 12 of the 13 most powerful crime bosses operating in downtown Westcity, the 13th died of a heart attack the day Vegeta was to eliminate him."

On the passenger dashboard was a criminal profile, every offense ever made by the subject, and there were many. Along with the personal info there was a fax made out to BS Bounty from the WCPD (West City Police Dept.). On that fax, a promise of 25,000 dollars, and under that, printed in bold, the words "**Dead or Alive**."

"Its gonna be hard as hell, but we'll take him down if we have to do it one lackey and under boss at a time. But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself; after all it's just me and my partner. It's gonna take more then just the two of us to bring him down. Were gonna need lots of help."

--

He winced again as he saw her light what must have been the 20th cigarette since the beginning of this stake out.

"Oh come on. Would you put that out, you're not the only one in here, you know." She only ignored him. "Hello?" then blew smoke in his face. He shook his head and said, "That's it." as he reached over and rolled down her window.

"Hey! hey, Stop that, it's freezing out there." He grabbed the smoking butt from her mouth and tossed it out the window, and rolled it back up. "shit! I was smoking that!" she unlocked the door and opened it briefly, but shut it as she felt the cold air hit her face. "I hate you." He shrugged his shoulders at her.

--

Hour four and still nothing, not one thing. The two were getting restless.

"Are you sure your informant knows what he's talking about?" Goku asked her. She sighed and nodded her head.

"He'd better know. I didn't cough up a c-note for nothing." she exhaled just to see her breath. "Anyways, he knows I know where to find him. That chicken shit wouldn't give me a bum tip."

"I hope your right, Bulma, for his sake at least." Goku said looking at her. "But then again, a part of me hopes your wrong so I can find that guy and…" something caught his eye. On his side mirror, someone, some girl, dressed in black and white, was behind them. He looked over his shoulder to his left from the passenger side. "Hey, Bulma check this out." Bulma did the same from the driver seat.

"Do you know her?"

"Uh, Uh." He said shaking his head. "You?"

"Nope." They looked at each other in wonderment. Until, from outside, the girl, who had long black hair and was around Goku's age, yelled loud enough for them to hear even from inside the car.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" She said with total unwavering severity, she even closed her eyes as she said it. Then she raised both her hands revealing a gun in each pointed straight at them.

"Shit!" they both said as the quickly duck behind the seats and two shots rang out above them followed by sounds of breaking glass and metal. After a brief moment of silence Goku grabbed the gun from his pants and slowly peeked over the seats. He just missed sight her as she dashed into the alley. He was about to get out and give chase when his partner stopped him.

"What are you doing, she'll get away." Still she kept him in the car.

"Yeah, and I bet that's exactly what she wants us to believe."

"What? So, you do know her?"

"No, but look here." She grabbed the criminal profile from the dashboard and flipped to the personal info. Goku looked were she was pointing.

"Huh. He has a sister, so." She nodded her head.

"And she matches the description perfectly." She said pointing her thumb over where the girl was sanding. He read a little further.

"Her name's Chi-Chi." He said for no reason, "but why would she lead us away, unless…" he looked over at the window of the room their bounty was supposed to be in. "he's still in there." Bulma smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Come on." They both got out of the car.

--

"Is this it?" Goku asked standing in front of a room marked 23.

"This is it." She said as she got in position on the side of the door cocking her gun.

"You ready?" he asked, about to kick down the door. She nodded. Silently, he held three fingers up, then two, then one, and then…

The door ripped from its hinges with unusual ease, probably due to the lack any kind of maintenance being done in the motel. The two swarmed in, guns ready to fire, the smell of old moldy plaster all around. They found nothing except some medical bandages on one of the beds. He wasn't in the room, but there were definitely some signs that somebody had been living there not too long ago.

"Shit," Bulma said looking in the kitchen. "Where is he?"

--

Outside in an alleyway, an injured man leaned against a dumpster. He seemed to be waiting for someone. He was of average height, maybe a little shorter. He had long black hair, thick and spiked. He wore all black and he was hunched over from a gunshot wound near his stomach. From behind him his sister came folding up a butterfly knife and putting it in the pocket on the inside of her coat. He looked back.

"Chi-Chi, you don't have to do this." she quickly put his arm around her shoulders to hold him up. She helped him walk as they left the scene as quickly as they could.

"Don't worry Vegeta, they aren't going anywhere for a while."

--

"Goddamn it!" Goku caught up from behind her, wondering what she was cursing about.

"What?" she pointed at the tires of the car. They were flat; they'd been slashed.

They both got in the car to keep them from the cold and Bulma pulled out her cell phone. After she made her call all they could do was wait. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait very long. 15 minutes later a gray car pulled up beside them. The man driving was bald. He was a little short but the kind of guy you wouldn't want to mess with. He had a leather jacket on with jeans and he wasn't carrying any weapons.

"You guys need a ride or something?" he said sarcastically. Bulma rolled her eyes and jump into the front seat, while Goku sat in the back. "What about the car?" he asked.

"Tow truck ought to be here any minute." Goku said from behind.

"Just drop us home." Bulma said. With that, he put the car in gear and drove off.

The drive would take some time so Bulma decided to see if he knew anything about their mark.

"So, Krillen," she started, "what do you know about Vegeta king Jr.?" he looked at her from the sides of his eyes.

"Don't tell me you guys are after the Dark Prince himself, huh?" Bulma and Goku looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders.

"The Dark Prince?" Goku said curiously, Krillen nodded.

"Yeah, that's what they call him in the underground. The most feared man in Westcity, second only to Freezer of course. He worked pretty consistently under Freezers rule. Doing his every bidding, which of course consisted of assassinating every other crime boss in the city. He's been under Freezers protection from the law ever since, until now that is."

"Until now? Why, what happened?" Bulma asked.

"Well, everything went wrong when Vegeta's sister, Chi-Chi, resurfaced. She'd been in hiding for 20 years but when she appeared suddenly at Vegeta's door a week ago, she basically asked him to come with her and hide away from Freezer. His men found him four days later. He and his sister escaped but he decided to talk to Freezer instead and ask him to let him be. So he went alone, things didn't go so well, Vegeta's plan changed from diplomatic to confrontational. He barely got out before getting a bullet in his gut. So Freezer phoned his inside guys at the PD, and lifted his protection and they've been trying to hide ever since." Bulma looked at Goku, both were quiet.

"So… what do think?" she said finally.

"About what?"

"This Vegeta guy, sounds like he just wants to be left alone." Goku turned away.

"That changes nothing."

"But…"

"But nothing." Goku interrupted.

"Fine, whatever." Bulma said sharply. "Just don't forget who the boss of this outfit is." The rest of the ride was silent.

--

Bulma and Goku reached the apartment complex that doubled as their business headquarters. They lived in apartments just across the hall from each other, in places they could never afford for themselves, just a perk of having a wealthy family. Bulma's father's money from being a lawyer and Goku's mother's money from a settlement of half of everything Bardock ever made doing the things he did.

They arrive at their doors without either saying a word. Bulma opened her apartment first, went in and shut the door behind her. Goku was just about to do the same when something made him turn his head.

"It's you!" just then she dashed off. "Wait, wait!" he said holding his hand out. He pounded on Bulma's door. "He's here!" he yelled before running after her. Bulma opened her door but Goku had already gone.

"He's here? Where?" She received no answer. Before going out she grabbed the piece from her coat.

Goku reached the lobby to see the girl run into a door leading to the parking lot. He ran after her and pulled out shiny gold pistol. When he got to the quiet parking lot the girl was nowhere to be seen. With echoing taps of his feet, he slowly moved toward the center of the lot. The door behind him suddenly closed, he turned but just missed who it was.

"She doesn't need to be here." Goku turned to face the speaker.

"Vegeta." He turned the safety on his gun to the off position. Vegeta was leaning on the hood of a car. Goku could see he didn't have any weapons in hand, but the blood on his shirt near his stomach was apparent.

"Kakarot." Goku winced.

"We've only just met, so I'll let that go. My name is Goku." Vegeta was noticeably unconcerned.

"Whatever. Look, Kakarot I…"

"I told you, don't ever call me that." Goku said louder, Vegeta nodded slowly in a patronizing way. "Now, what do you want here? Is this some kind of a trap?

"A trap?" He scoffed. "No."

"Then what?" Vegeta stood instead of leaned, which caused Goku to raise his gun.

"Well, I hear that we have an enemy in common."

"My only enemy right now is you." Vegeta was starting to get frustrated.

"Damn it Kakarot, listen to me!" they both circled the other, in a sort of dance, each not letting the other out of their sight.

"What did I tell you?" Vegeta shook his head.

"What are you gonna do if I don't stop, huh?"

"If you don't I'll show you why we are called Bullet Soup."

"I don't doubt it." Vegeta stopped his movement. "So, It's that easy isn't it?"

"What?"

"Change your name and change past."

"That's not…"

"No, no don't say anything, you think I could do that, just change my name and disappear."

"It doesn't work that…"

"Don't you fuckin' think I know it doesn't work that way? Just tell that to my sis." Goku was unnoticeably shaken.

"This is not about your sister."

"Oh, isn't it. Freeza's after her as much as he's after me. I'm the only one who can protect her, the only family she's got left."

"So, what, you thought you'd come here, tell your sob story, and we'd just let you go. Non of that changes the fact that you're a killer."

"True, but everybody I killed, in some way or another, deserved to die."

"That's not up to you to decide." As fast as could be conceived Vegeta reached into his pocket and pulled out his piece and pointed it at Goku's head.

"Then who," he thundered, "You, Kakarot. Huh! Shit!" Both were silent know. Both weapons were drawn. "You were wrong before, Kakarot, I didn't come to be let go by you. If that were the case, I would never have come here. Shit, like you could find let alone stop me." They both still aimed their weapons at each other. "No no, I came to test you." Goku still didn't know what to make of it. "I can't keep running, and I can't keep hiding, like she wanted us to, my sister. She's a sharp kid but she don't know the world like I know it, and she don't know Freezer like I know Freezer. Sooner or later he's gonna find me, and when he does he's gonna kill me, _and_ her, and that's if we're lucky. I can't let that happen. You know as well as I do. So here I am, and I'll let you take me in, _if_ you can protect her." The two men suddenly came to an unspoken agreement. "But first, the test."

At that moment each man bolted in opposite directions, immediately taking cover behind a random vehicle. Goku felt two shots graze his coat near his shoulder. As soon as he realized he was un-hit he looked over the hood of the car he used as cover and shot the windows of a Honda he saw Vegeta dart behind. The broken glass did its job and flushed Vegeta from his hiding place. Goku took this chance; he shot the ground directly in front of a running Vegeta, which made him stop and turn. Goku tried to do it again but he saw that Vegeta had his weapon pointed at him. He ducked, hearing bullets whiz above his head. Before he had time to recover, he could hear Vegeta pounding in his direction, he was charging now and would be on him in seconds. Quickly, he dashed under the car safely to see Vegeta's feet land where he had been. He pointed his gun at his feet, but as quickly as Vegeta came down he jumped back up. Goku rolled out again pointing his gun up at the sky, just then Vegeta came down on him with his gun pointing to the ground. It was a stalemate, but Goku didn't see it that way. He brought his leg up and around to Vegeta's bullet wound pressed firmly knowing the pain it would inflict. Vegeta screamed in pain and was distracted enough to allow Goku to kick his gun out of his hand. While Vegeta came to his senses Goku was already up and coming toward him. Without warning he brought his fist strongly into harsh contact with Vegeta's gut. Vegeta reeled back, but then reached behind him to get his other piece. To his surprise it wasn't there. He looked up; Goku was holding up a familiar looking gun.

"You looking for this?" Goku was grinning. Just then the door to the lot opened. Bulma stepped through, in front of her, Chi-Chi. Bulma held up her gun taking no chances and saw that Vegeta had been neutralized. Chi-Chi ran to her brother and they met at an embrace. Goku looked on and he and his bounty exchanged a look of understanding.

"So, did I pass?" Chi-Chi held to her brother as he keeled over and spit a gob of blood from his mouth.

"I guess so." Vegeta managed to cough out. Goku looked over to Chi-Chi. She gave him the meanest look he's ever seen from such a sweet face. It was a look that proved that she and Vegeta were indeed related.

--

"So that's everything." Bulma Chirped as she showed her new roommate around her new home. "Just remember, your welcome to anything in the fridge and if you need anything, anything at all, just go ever to my room and be free." Chi-Chi was a might timid around strangers, Bulma could tell. She was really quiet most of the time, especially after watching as the police came and took her brother away. Bulma knew it would take some time before she opened up, she just hoped she could learn to forgive them, particularly Goku, for taking her away from Vegeta, but she could tell that she understood, and she did everything to assure her that it was only temporary and that she would see him again.

Bulma stood at her new roommates doorway. The room was nicely decorated, but without a touch of individuality, it was never used. Chi-Chi laid back on her new bed; she must have been really tired.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked.

"I'm fine." She said monotonously.

"Do you need to phone anybody, family, friends?"

"No, there's nobody." She rolled her head to the side.

"Are you hungry? I can make something if you're hungry."

"No, I'm fine thanks. I think I'll just get some sleep." With that she curled into her bed and pulled up the comforter right up to her neck and closed her eyes.

"Okay," Bulma said quietly, "goodnight." She slowly closed the door and watched as the last strip of light was squeezed from the room. Outside the door she sighed and went to bed herself.

--

It was dark in that room, only a swinging light just above to help one see. He spent only five hours in jail and already he was being called up to a strange office. He had no idea why, but he was glad that it got him out of that stinking cell even for just a moment. The guard said something to him on the way in. "Lucky bastard." He said. That was the most eerie thing he'd ever heard. Why he said it, was a mystery. He didn't know if that was good or bad. He didn't know anything as of yet. Now, it's just a wait. Waiting to see why _he_ was a "lucky bastard."

From inside the room, he could finally see the shadow of a man making his way to the door of the office. When it opened a man stepped in, who had gray hair, a mustache and beard, and glasses. Was this his lawyer? The man offered his hand and said.

"Hello, Vegeta King Jr.?" he nodded and took his hand in his.

"I just got a surprising call from my daughter. It seems that I will be representing you in court. The name's Briefs, Doc Briefs, attorney at law, but you can call me Doc.

Cut to Ending Theme now

"Bullet Soup" Ending Theme song  
"Freeza's anthem-Many Men (revised)"  
by   
50-Cent

_Many men, wish death upon me,  
Blood in my eyes and I can't see,  
I'm trying to be what I'm destined to be,  
And everybody's trying to take my life away,  
I put holes in anybody for fucking with me,  
My back on the wall, now your gonna see,  
Better watch how you talk, when you talk about me,  
'Cause I'll come and take your life away,_

Many men,  
Many, many, many, many men,  
Wish death upon me,  
Lord I don't cry no more,  
Don't look to the sky no more,  
Have mercy on me,

Now these cops and bosses putting money on my head,  
Go on and get your refund motherfucker, I ain't dead,  
I'm the diamond in the dirt, that ain't been found,  
I'm the underground king and I ain't been crowned,  
When I speak, something special happen every time,  
I'm the greatest, something like Ali in his prime,

_Many men,  
Many, many, many, many men,  
Wish death upon me,  
Lord I don't cry no more,  
Don't look to the sky no more,  
Have mercy on me,  
Have mercy on my soul,  
Somewhere my heart turned cold,  
Have mercy on (me) many men,  
Many, many, many, many men,  
Wish death upon me,_

_Sunny days wouldn't be so special, if it wasn't for rain,  
Joy wouldn't feel so good, if it wasn't for pain,  
Deaths gotta be easy, 'cause life is hard,  
It'll leave you physically, mentally, and emotionally scarred,  
This is for my collectors on the block, trading blows and scars,  
For the fellas on lockdown, doing life behind bars,  
I don't say only god can judge me, 'cause I see things clear,  
Real quick these pigs will give me a hundred years,  
I'm like Paulie in Goodfellas; you can call me the Don,  
Like Malcolm by any means, with my gun in my palm,  
The Prince switched sides on me, let bullets fly on me,  
I thought I told you, if you have what it takes to try, show me!_

_Many men,   
Many, many, many, many men,  
Wish death upon me,  
Lord I don't cry no more,  
Don't look to the sky no more,  
Have mercy on me,  
Have mercy on my soul,  
Somewhere my heart turned cold,  
Have mercy on (me) many men,  
Many, many, many, many men,  
Wish death upon me,_

"In the bible it says, 'What goes around comes around,' Vegeta King shot me, three weeks later he got shot down. Now it's clear that I'm here for a real reason, 'cause he got hit like I got hit, but he ain't fucking breathin'…"

"Your next, Prince."

So there it is, How do you like it so far. Tell me, how was Bullet Soup. Is there anything that is unclear that maybe isn't meant to be unclear. leave a review if you wish. see ya for now. oh yeah here's the cast of Bullet Soup if it were to be a tv show or movie.

Bulma= Cherlize Theron  
Goku= Tom Welling  
Vegeta= Colin Farrell  
Chi-Chi= Selma Blair  
Krillen= Michael Chiklis  
Piccolo= Samuel L. Jackson  
18/(I gave her a name)Orange Andrews= Elisha Cuthbert  
Freeza= Eric Roberts  
King Cold= Christopher Walken  
Yamcha= Keanu Reeves  
17/(Gave him a name too)Sunny Andrews= Joaquin Phoenix 

note: all the characters mentioned appear in my story along the way. I would have gone with the obvious choice of Jet li=Vegeta, Jackie chan=Goku but they didnt fit the tone of my story, if it were a martial arts story however, there would be no question. so who have you thought of to be these characters .tell what you think of my cast, if you dont know who somebody is just google it or something. or just ask. ok bye.


	2. Track 2

Freeza, like blood on your tongue, bitter and fowl. When her name is spoken it isn't merely spoken, but spat upon the defenseless world. Finally her dream and Westcity's nightmare has come true. Freeza, like the snake that she is, has slithered her way in and out of every operation, illegal or otherwise, in this little, busy city.

But like any epic story of power and reign there is a beginning. The birth of evil, finally revealing itself to the world, and she did so with three bullets. With only three bullets did she stake her claim on the town of Westcity.

Since that day, fateful and tragic, all have fallen to their knees, begged for their lives in vain and now serve only her, in life and in death. Since that day none were spared and none were brave enough to stand up to her.

Before that day evil was kept at bay, the balance was well in place. Before that day no one could have suspected the evil and fear she would eventually release upon the world. Not even her own father.

Cut to Theme now  
"Bullet Soup" Theme song  
"Anxiety"  
by  
Black-Eyed Peas ft. Papa Roach

Track 2  
"Freeza's song"

_Twenty-one years in the past_

It was a evenly weathered day. The sun was indeed shining but a few clouds randomly scattered shade upon the streets. It was the best you could ask for, in-between seasons. The sidewalk was a little damp in places, which gave this particular walk a bit of character. It was midmorning and all the local shops were opening up. On the way the shop owners waved. All in a strange continuing sequence. It was as if they opened up just for him.

He was a tall middle-aged man with a medium build, and a stone cold mug. The only hint of his rough riding past, though he showed it proudly. Everyone knew, why hide it. He used to be a two-bit thug, looked down upon by every person in the city, but no more. Now he had respect. Now he was the boss, walking down his turf, his part of the city, the part that non dared to trespass with anything else but a love for him and his own. A clear indentation in the shape of a gun on the back of his sharp suit jacket served as a warning to all who would step out of line.

To his right just before the corner of Seuss St. and Bebop was a little ice-cream shop he knew very well. His intention wasn't to stop, but he felt a little tug on his right arm sleeve. He looked down and to his right to see what he thought of as the most beautiful little girl in the world. "Can we go in daddy, please," said the nine year old by his side. With a smile he nodded and just like that she rushed right it letting the door close behind her. He just smile again and went in to join her.

Inside, old uncle Sammy was behind the counter ready with a big scope of strawberry ice-cream, her favorite. "Oh, if it isn't little Michelle," he said lovingly, "and how are you on this nice day?"

"I'm fine," she said, short and sweetly, too busy slurping up her treat to speak. Old Sam gave a chuckle or two at that as her father walked in straight after her.

"Hey Cold, how bout you, huh? Got 31 flavors here. Your choice." He motioned him to sit.

"No no I'm fine Sammy, and what'd I tell you about calling me that if front of my baby girl." They both looked at her, already she had somehow gotten ice-cream all over her face. "Call me Tommy all right."

"Sure thing, sorry about that." Old Sammy was wiping the counter as he talked.

"Naw its fine, I just don't want her to know about that part of my life. Ya know, not just yet." The old man put a hand on her head, she looked up and smiled.

"I know what you mean Tommy. These kids grow up so fast. Ya know." He rubbed his chin a few times. "I can remember a time when it was little Cole sittin' right here in this very chair." Tommy shook his head recalling the memory of only eight years ago.

"Yeah, I remember those times, and now he's getting into all kinds of trouble these days." ol' Sammy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that just they way things go I guess."

"I guess."

-

They waved as they left the shop and Tommy was trying desperately to wipe the ice-cream from his daughters face and shirt.

"Damn, if your mother knew you were eating ice-cream before school she'd kill me." She only giggled as the napkin tickled under her chin.

Just a few blocks away from the school, Tommy stopped at a bakery as a teenage girl just about stepped out onto the sidewalk. "Hey, Cindy." He lean against the wall to trap her. She recoiled against the door and wouldn't look up. "Your parents home?" He put two fingers under her chin to pull her face up. She shook her head and turned away, refusing to look at him. Slowly she retreated back into the bakery. "Michelle, I want you to wait out here, I'll be just a minute, ok sweetie." He didn't even turn to tell her, he just entered the door and shut it behind him.

As she waited she saw a butterfly fluttering by and she ran to chase it, but not too far. It landed on a weed growing through the cracks of the sidewalk two storefronts from the bakery. Slowly, like a quiet hunter, she cornered the bug with both hands until she had it trapped entirely within her grip. With a bright smile on her face she carefully opened up her fingers to see the beautiful bug flapping its wings up and down very slowly. Almost as if it were in flight but in slow motion. She let it stay in her right hand as she used her other to gently caress its wing with one finger. With an earnest grin she brought the butterfly up closer to her face, her other hand behind her as she closely examined every detail in the pattern of its wings. Giggles escaped from her mouth as the butterfly's little wings stroked the tip of her nose ever so slightly, then with one swift and surprisingly fast motion, she took her free hand up and down upon her other, sounding in a sickening clap. The butterfly was...no more. With cruel curiosity she pulled open her tiny hands to find a mess of delicate wings and squishy bug guts. Some powder residue left behind by the wings of the creature dispersed in a small puff. Some stayed on her hand. She looked at it with amusement. Absolutely no remorse in her eyes whatsoever.

From behind she heard the familiar door ring as her father exited the bakery waving for her to come over. "Come on sweetie, it's time to go to school." She ran to him happily at the same time dusting off her hands in a clapping motion before she reached for his. Together they walked past the bakery. As they did Michelle could see the girl that her father was talking to from outside. She was crying while she stumbled with pulling up her stockings. Michelle tried to wave at her but the girl didn't see. Two minutes later she forgot about the sad girl and the dead butterfly and smile up at her father as he smiled adoringly down at her.

-

_The present_

"Come on, just tell me."

Bulma sat on her leather couch reading a book with a pen and pad, intravenously scribbling words onto the yellow, business-paper. At that moment, Chi-Chi decided to gain a strong sense of curiosity. It had only been a few weeks since the day they took her brother in for the bounty and already she had begun to open up and talk to her female roommate. Although for some reason things were still pretty tense between her and Goku. At least she felt comfortable around Bulma, comfortable enough to pester her without any sign of relent that is.

The older woman just shook her head pleadingly in refusal, which only served to push the young raven-haired lady further into escalating curiosity. She stubbornly snatched the brown book out of her roommates hands. "You've got to tell me what the big deal is about this Freeza person." Bulma grasped for the ancient-looking hardcover, but was denied when Chi-Chi smoothly pulled back just enough to escape the other woman's clutches.

"Give-that-to-me-now!" She said very slowly, her reading glasses formally on her face were now in her hands as she stood up and grabbed for the book. Chi-Chi seconded by hiding it behind her back. "Great! Now I lost my page." Bulma threw her hands up in anguish.

"No you didn't." Chi-Chi said as she took the book in front of her and proceeded to fold in the corner of one page then close it with a snap. She was surprised by the amount of dust that was expelled from the pages. "See." She said happily, waving the dust away from her face. Her smile quickly melted away as she saw Bulma's wide-eyed and opened mouthed shock. Blank stares shifted from the book to its lavender-haired owner. Not sure what she had done she slowly put the book down, Bulma's eyes following it every inch of the way. Finally, Chi-Chi innocently broke the silence. "It was an old book anyway, right?" She swallowed as Bulma looked up at her. "I-I mean, it must be a hundred years old." A puff of air escaped from her mouth, in a less-then-heartfelt chuckle.

"Try 276 years old." Chi-Chi mistakenly plastered a grin of relief across her face.

"So, I was right then? Waddaya say we forget about the book and... "

Ten seconds later Chi-Chi found herself at the opposite end of a slamming door. Blanket in hand, she turned glancing down the long and empty hallway then to the door across from Bulma's. The floor under her feet tapped thrice as she moved forward. Methodically she rapped upon the door twice, then once, and finally three more times, a knock she had long since remembered. Briefly, she recalled the first time she had forgot the combination, she could never get use to having guns pointed at her head no matter how many times it happened.

The door opened swiftly with a whoosh. Goku stood with a knowing look. Chi-Chi stared into the room and right through him as usual.

"What, no gun this time?" She asked clutching her blanket over her mouth so that all you could see was her dark eyes. He chuckled but chose to ignore her question. Instead he motioned for her to step in.

"So, what brings you here this time?" He ask in a sympathetic tone. She still looked through him though.

"Jeez, is there anything in her apartment I _am _aloud to touch," She offered sarcastically, catching Goku quite by surprise.

"Ha, I wouldn't worry about it," he said as she walked through the threshold, "whatever it was she can buy a new one in the morning." He led her in by gently touching her back, but withdrew when she suddenly turned to him with a scowl.

"Don't touch me!" Goku put his hands up in surrender and turned to face the doorway. Looking at Bulma's door, he released a sigh before closing and locking his.

"Right."

-

Still twenty minutes into the room change Goku and Chi-Chi were engaged in an intense staring contest. The only two sounds that could be heard were the nervous tapping of his fingers on the kitchen table and the faint snap of saltean crackers as she nibbled on them in what looked like defiance, as if she refuse to enjoy them just because he was the one to offer them to her. With a hand on his chin he made a clicking sound with his tongue and then exhaled loudly.

"So, how are those crackers?" He asked with a cautious grin. "Good, eh." Still she said nothing. "I got some drinks if you want some." He used his thumb to point out the fridge behind him. She winced when she heard the legs of his chair screech as they slid across the floor and he stood up. "Yeah, I-I'll just get you something..."

"I'm fine." He froze in his half turn and slowly sat back down. For a minute he thought he would be trapped in this silence for an other half hour or so, but then he saw her in contemplation while licking her lips, clearly a sign of thirst. Just as he predicted she looked up. "Maybe..."

_Uh huh_... He thought.

"...some..."

_Right_... Urging her in his head.

"...milk."

_Yes! _He exclaimed in his mind, and spun around to the fridge.

"and some bourbon."

_No. _

After removing the milk he moved to the counter to get a cup. "You want a bourbon milk punch?" He didn't turn his back as she let out an affirmative tweet. After pouring the milk he turned at the waist to look at her. Her head turned to meet his. "How old are you?"

"Oh God, never mind." Crumbs flew as the tin cracker can dropped loudly onto the glass table. Fortunately Goku was a little more lax when it came to things like furniture. Without making eye contact she brushed past him and grabbed the glass of milk before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Just as Goku reached the door way she had plopped down onto the right side of his three-seater couch. Her eyes followed him from behind the transparent drinkng glass as he sat on the opposite end.

He smiled watching her with her long black hair as she had both legs pulled up on the couch. All her clothes were borrowed from Bulma, the pants, the sweater, so they were all a little oversized as revealed by the fact that no more than three fingers at a time could reach beyond the sleeves. Then he noticed her eyes, there was a certain strength in them, they were so bold, and so...

"What!" Her voiced knocked him out of self-induced trance. He opened his mouth but no words came. His eyes move down and to the sides as he searched for a response. She gaped her own mouth only to mock his speechlessness.

"Do you wanna play some video games?" He asked finally scratching the back of his head. Her eyes narrowed as she _hmphed _and shook her head.

"Boys."

-

Two hours of playing playstation 2 and Goku noticed Chi-Chi was beginning to loosen up. In fact if she felt so compelled she would stand and declare herself the grandmaster after promptly whipping her opponent, namely Goku, into miserable submission. "YES! In your face, Kakarot!" Goku winced as she used her brother's name for him. Still, she looked adorable pointing a finger at him in victory.

Goku put up his hands. "You can call me Goku ya know." Her eyes narrowed.

"I'll called you what I want to call you," she declared and sat back on the couch. "I'm bored. I don't wanna play anymore." Goku shrugged his shoulders and began to put away the remote controllers.

"Ok," he sighed, "what do you wanna do now." She seem to think about it for awhile, but then looked at him with a startling seriousness.

"I want to know..." she sat upright on the couch, leaning on her hands, "I want to know about Freeza." Goku's once cool expression changed to match hers. "I want to know what makes him so dangerous." Goku dropped his eyes and struggled to decide whether or not to tell her about the one know as Freeza. Chi-Chi shifted in her seat, his silence making her anxious.

"First of all," he said to her finally, "it's a common misconception. Freeza is not a man, but a woman..."

-

_Five years in the past_

It was the stroke of midnight on a barren downtown city street. It was one of those long winter nights that made you think maybe the day would never come. The entire city had gone to bed, children were dreaming in their slumber and all the animals of the city had gone into hibernation, except for the man none as King Cold, Thomas Redd.

It was dark, almost pitch black were it not for the street lamps that lit up every street corner. One little shop also lit up the night. Inside, Cold and a few "associates" were having at some business deals while throwing back a few cold beers. _Sampson's Ice-creamery ,_ that was the name on the carved board above the shop. From the outside, one could see three men laughing and talking joyfully. They all sat around a circular table. Behind one of the men, were two armed henchmen in black leather jacket. That man was none other then the King himself. The man across from him, was Vegeta Black XIV(14th) but since the birth of his son everyone took to calling him _Senior_. Behind him were also two armed henchmen, well actually one henchmen and one henchwoman; Senior was an equal opportunity employer. The both of them were the big bosses, each to their own organizations. Tonight Senior was in Colds territory. Between the two of them, sat Old Sammy. He served as mediator as they negotiated the expansion of each of their territories. Talks were going really well. That's is, before in walked Michelle Redd.

-

_Bang! Bang! ...Bang! Bang! Bang! Guns were whipped out, bullets flew, the two henchmen behind Senior were slaughtered. Blood flew across the walls in violent patterns. Grown men groaned in agony. Muzzles flashed with bright thunder. Soon, old Sammy and Vegeta Sr. were lying dead on the floor of the small Ice-cream shop. Only King Cold was left alive_.

-

The three men looked to the door as she walked in, followed by Cole, Cold's son and Michelle's older brother. As soon as he entered the room five big men walked in after him. The middle aged bosses looked at each other nervously. Cold more so then the others.

"Hey sweetie," he said, addressing his daughter, "your supposed to be out celebrating... uh, what was it, your twenty..." Michelle narrowed her eyes.

"My Twenty-fifth birthday," she finished for him, then added with great petulance, "Daddy." Cold was not pleased with his daughters tone and knew immediately what was happening.

"Cold!" Senior shouted also aware of what was happening.

"I'll care of this, Black," he motioned for his men to remain calm and he stood up. "Aim for her head," he called to his henchmen, who did as they were told. "Right, now lets see if we can talk about this my dear daughter. I'm sure..." before he could finish Michelle nodded, seemingly addressing the men behind her father. No sooner did they calmly walk over to her side did Cold hiss with venomous heat. The three men were now beginning to except that they had been successfully ensnared. The two grunts guarding Senior now had put their arms up in surrender, as they were now faced with the odds of seven against two.

Michelle coolly walked over to the cream bar as sat on a stool. Cold's weary eyes watched her getting comfortable. Then she looked up at all of them and smiled.

"Kill them all, except for my father. Leave him to me."

-

_"No, No please." The great King Cold stood upon his knee in a pool of blood. Four dead body's littered the floor, their eyes open in shock. "You've won, you're the new boss. don't kill me, I'm your father. You're my little Michelle, my Sweetie." His hands were together as if he were praying and his head was down. She held her hand out to her brother who gave her a gun. As he begged at her feet she aimed the gun at the back of his head. Bang! Bang! Bang! _

_"Call me Freeza old man. Lets get out of here," she said as she dropped the gun into the back of her dead fathers back. _

_-_

_The Present_

Chi-Chi sat on the couch clutching the throw pillow with fright. By the end of Goku's story she mouth the words _Oh my God. _Goku looked as she was frozen in disbelief. He could only guess what kind of thoughts were going through her mind. At last she looked as if she was about to say something.

"Unbelievable," she said, Goku nodded his head.

"I know what you mean, I couldn't believe it either. How could she do that to her own..." Chi-Chi abruptly interrupted him.

"Freeza is a girl!" Goku's mouth gaped open.

"Your joking right," she looked at him with a fain ignorance, but let a small smile slip past her lips.

"Yes." She laughed and trailed off into a thoughtful stare into space. Then Goku just realized one little detail.

"Senior, was he..."

"No," Goku sighed in relief, "Vegeta and I had different fathers."

"So, what's with the silence." Chi-Chi smiled at him in gratitude.

"I was just wondering if Vegeta knew all along that Freeza was the one that killed his father." Goku could only shrugged his shoulders though he wished he could help her in some way. "I was also thinking that Bulma probably thought Senior was my father as well." She laughed to herself, she was grateful to be with people who were taking good care of her. "That's why she didn't want to tell me about Freeza." It was Goku's turn to smile.

"Well that's Bulma for you. Always there to look out for a friend." Chi-Chi nodded with a smile. Before either one noticed, they were face to face looking into eachothers eyes. Chi-Chi leaned in closer taking Goku by surprise. "What are you... what..." She put a finger over his mouth.

"Bulma is very beautiful." Her dark eyes stared into his. "You must love her very much to be with her so long?" Goku eyes widened at her question.

"I do." He caught sight of her eyes as they saddened with his response. "Of course. She's my best friend. Like a sister really. Why?" She inched in closer, their eyes looking at each others lips as they got closer. Then he said it. "How... old are you?" Instantly she stopped. She moved away, her eyes narrowed and her head shaking. Goku was confused by the sudden turn around, the second turn around to be precise. "What?" he asked. She only chucked a throw pillow in his face with a feminine grunt.

She scooped up her blanket and stomped toward the front door. Goku could do nothing but watch as she headed for the exit. "What!" He asked again dumbfounded as she turned the knob. She froze and turned to look at Goku still on the couch with a questioning look, then suddenly let out a groan of frustration and flung open the door. "What did I do?" He asked once more

"I...I DON'T KNOW!" She said before slamming the door. Goku stared at the closed door for awhile trying to figure that girl out but it was hopeless. He decided to take a nap so he fell over onto his couch and closed his eyes.

"Right..." he muttered to himself before letting sleep seep into his being.

Cut to Ending Theme now  
"Bullet Soup" Ending Theme song  
"Freeza's anthem-Many Men (revised)"  
by  
50-Cent

* * *

So theres chapter 2, of my little story. Made some changes most obviously Freeza is now a woman because of that I have to change the actor I think might be good for the role. lets see.

Freeza(Michelle Redd)-Angelina Jolie

Ohh, well if your out there, how about a review. so if theres anyone out there give me a sign. I'm I talking to my self? oh well. bye

oh and I hereby disclaim any and all rights to Dragon Ball Z and its characters.


End file.
